Today, in practical applications for current intermediate circuit converters, the so-called phase sequence inverter (K. P. Philips, “Current Source Converter for AC Motor Drives,” IEEE Trans. Ind. Appl., Vol. IA-8, pp. 679-683, November/December 1972) is almost invariably used, FIG. 1.
In a phase sequence inverter, the commutation capacitors are adapted to the leakage inductance of the motor being used. It is therefore very problematic to use a phase sequence inverter for driving different motors having different leakage inductances.